10 Seconds
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: "Siapa kau?" Satu, fang tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. "Aku seorang pilot." Boboiboy mengernyit, tidak mengerti. Mulai sekarang, Fang harus belajar untuk menahan air matanya sendiri. [Warns: OOC. BBF. More warns inside. RnR?]


Halo. Saya Author baru di fandom ini. So, hi! Revantio van Cario in your service, people! /o/  
Biasa dipanggil Reva atau Revan atau entahlah nickname apapun yang kalian berikan pada saya. Ini agak abal—semoga kalian ga bosan ya bacanya uvu

Diambil dari sebuah dojin murahimu dengan judul sama. Hope you enjoy this!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Boboiboy BUKAN punya saya soalnya kalau punya saya Boboiboy sama Fang pasti udah pacaran dari dulu**_

_**10 Seconds by Revantio van Cario**_

_**Warnings: homo, BL, High School!AU, typos, garing**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Manik cokelatnya menatap ke luar—ke arah langit biru yang terbentang luas dibalik bingkai putih jendela. Meskipun merasa bahwa ia baik-baik saja, saat ini, pemuda itu tetap merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang. Sesuatu yang ia lupakan. Boboiboy—nama pemuda itu—menatap selimut putih yang menutupi kakinya. Lalu beralih pada langit-langit putih di atasnya, jarum infus yang bersarang di lengan kanannya, dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Bertanya-tanya dimana ini dan kenapa ia bisa berbaring di atas kasur di dalam ruangan berbau antiseptik. Ia ingat kalau ia baru saja pulang sekolah lalu—

_Lalu?_

Boboiboy menghela nafas. Bunga Lavender yang berada dalam vas di atas meja sepertinya adalah satu-satunya warna selain putih yang ada di ruangan itu, dan itu sama sekali tidak membantunya mengingat.

Pintu terbuka dengan suara mendecit yang menarik perhatiannya. Seorang pemuda lain yang memiliki surai hitam masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pintu di belakangnya ia tutup dengan perlahan. Sebuah parsel buah-buahan ia taruh di atas meja, di samping vas putih lavender, sebelum ia mengambil bunga-bunga lavender itu dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Mawar merah, kali ini. Ia membuka parsel itu dengan tenang, mengambil satu buah apel merah, dan duduk di kursi di samping tempat tidur Boboiboy.

Di sisi lain, Boboiboy memaksa dirinya sendiri untuk duduk, lalu ia mengernyit, menatap si pendatang baru di sampingnya.

"Siapa kau?"

"Seorang pilot."

Jawaban dari si _raven_ sama sekali tidak masuk akal, menurutnya. Lalu Boboiboy kembali terdiam, memperhatikan manik hitam pemuda yang tefokus dengan gerakan tangannya dengan pisau—mengupas apel di tangannya dengan tenang.

"Siapa kau?"

Nada suaranya masih sama, dan Fang tersenyum tipis—sangat tipis.

"Seorang pembunuh."

_Satu,_

Melalui ekor matanya yang dibingkai kaca itu Fang tau kalau Boboiboy pasti sedang memperhatikannya, bingung.

_Lima,_

Mungkin ia sedang menimbang-nimbang apa lagi yang harus ditanyakan, atau kenapa ia ada disini. Dan Fang menunggu.

_Delapan,_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mengupas apel,"

Lagi, Fang menjawab dengan nada tenang tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari apel di tangannya.

_Sepuluh,_

"Siapa kau?"

"Seorang dokter."

_Tiga,_

Fang memotong apel di tangannya, dan memperhatikan ekspresi Boboiboy yang berganti menjadi tatapan curiga.

_Lima, _

"Aku tidak yakin. Coba katakan, kenapa aku ada disini?"

_Tujuh,_

Fang menyodorkan satu potong apel pada Boboiboy, manik jelaganya menatap lurus ke dalam manik cokelat lawan bicaranya. Dengan ragu, Boboiboy mengambil apel itu dan memakannya.

_Sembilan,_

"Kau kecelakaan,"

_Satu,_

"Siapa kau?"

_Dua,_

Fang meringis dalam hati. Eskpresinya tetap tenang kendati ia merasakan sesak yang amat sangat di dadanya. _Sialan. _Fang mengumpat dalam hati, menyuruh dirinya sendiri untuk tenang. Ini komitmen yang telah ia buat, ia tidak bisa mundur atau lemah sekarang.

_Tiga, _

"Aku pacarmu, bodoh."

_Empat,_

Senyum Boboiboy mengembang, ia menarik tangan Fang untuk mendekat ke arahnya, dan itu berhasil. Tubuh Fang condong ke depan dan Boboiboy mencium pipinya, lalu dahinya, dan hidungnya.

_Sembilan,_

Sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir dan Boboiboy menarik dirinya menjauh, mengernyit seraya manik cokelatnya membelalak menatap Fang.

_Satu,_

"Siapa kau?"

Fang, menatap lurus ke dalam manik cokelat yang menunjukkan kebingungan itu, menyunggingkan sebuah senyum. Air mata perlahan menggenang di kedua pelupuk matanya. Ia menaruh apel dan pisau di tangannya ke atas meja, mengalihkan wajahnya sementara air mata menuruni pipinya.

_Sepuluh,_

Fang menoleh, kembali menatap Boboiboy.

_Satu,_

"Siapa kau?"

"Hanya seorang pelajar yang jauh lebih keren darimu."

Boboiboy menatap dengan pandangan heran sekaligus jijik. Rasanya ia pasti akan langsung berkata, 'Alah, darimana? Aku yang paling keren!' kalau saja ia tau siapa pemuda di depannya ini.

Pemuda berparas oriental itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya, diam-diam. Kepalanya memutar memori yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam lalu.

.

"Anterograde Amnesia,"

_Dokter itu berkata, dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. Menyesal? Sedih? Kecewa? Hei, memangnya siapa dia untuk merasakan semua emosi itu? Tugasnya adalah menyatakan kebenaran, walau sepahit apapun itu, dan ia melaksanakannya, saat ini._

_Mereka berenam (jika seorang robot dihitung), mematung. Bahkan Gopal menahan dirinya sendiri untuk tidak histeris, kali ini. Mereka menunggu penjelasan dari dokter itu._

"_Singkatnya, saudara Boboiboy tidak akan bisa mengingat apapun mulai sekarang. Tidak—lebih tepatnya, ia hanya bisa mengingat selama sepuluh detik, sebelum hingatan itu hilang sepenuhnya. Ia masih mengingat memori jangka panjang sebelum kecelakaan, namun memori jangka pendeknya hilang."_

_Awalnya, mereka berlima tidak percaya. _

_Dokter itu membuka pintu menuju kamar Boboiboy dan mereka semua masuk ke dalamnya. Dia ada disana, menoleh ke arah pintu, menatap dengan tatapan bingung, sebelum bertanya,_

"_Siapa kalian?"_

_Ying dan Yaya memperkenalkan diri mereka seperti biasa sementara Fang diam dan menghitung. Satu, dua, tiga, Gopal ikut memperkenalkan diri. Empat, lima, enam, Boboiboy tetap mengingat Tok Abah dan itu membuat sang kakek memeluknya sambil menangis. Tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh. _

_Satu,_

"_Siapa kalian?"_

_Manik cokelat itu kembali menatap ke arah mereka berempat, bingung. Ying berusaha tersenyum, tetapi ia gagal, dan gadis itu berlari keluar, menangis. Yaya menyusulnya lima detik kemudian. Sepuluh detik berlalu dan Gopal ikut keluar, dengan ekspresi kecewa, gagal meyakinkan Boboiboy kalau mereka adalah sahabat baik, karena sepuluh detik telah berlalu dan Boboiboy telah lupa. Dia hanya berusaha menahan tangis, Fang berpikir._

_Lima belas detik kemudian Tok Abah ikut keluar dengan Ochobot, menyadari kalau cucunya butuh privasi dengan Fang._

Sebenarnya, siapa disini yang telah benar-benar hancur?

_Dengan absensi lima orang, perhatiannya kini benar-benar terfokus pada Fang. Manik cokelat penuh rasa penasaran menatapnya bingung._

"_Siapa kau?"_

Lima,

"_Fang." _

_Entah kenapa, suaranya terdengar seolah seperti akan menangis dan Fang bertanya-tanya apakah Boboiboy menyadari itu._

Delapan,

"_Siapa?"_

_Manik hitamnya menatap lurus ke dalam manik cokelat yang dulu ia lihat penuh semangat dan kehangatan, lalu Fang merasakan sesak yang amat sangat. Saat ini ia tidak akan kuat, Fang diam-diam menyadari itu._

_Sepuluh detik, dan Fang melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia harus menenangkan diri—tidak, Fang membutuhkannya. _

.

"Siapa kau?"

Fang kembali ke dunia nyata dengan satu pertanyaan simpel itu. Ah, pertanyaan itu lagi. Fang tersenyum tipis kepada Boboiboy.

"Hanya seorang pengunjung."

Boboiboy terlihat ragu, sejenak, sebelum mengangguk, dan menjawab, "Oooh,"

Fang bisa saja pergi, saat ini, melupakan siapa itu Boboiboy untuk selamanya. Tapi ia pernah berjanji. Untuk selalu menemani kala suka dan duka. Dan kalaupun Boboiboy tidak pernah ingat, ia masih ingat. Dan janji harus ditepati. Seberat apapun rintangannya, janji tetaplah janji.

Lagipula, mana mungkin, ia bisa meninggalkan Boboiboy begitu saja, setelah Boboiboy mengumumkan kalau Fang adalah _pacar_nya?

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku orang yang kau cintai." Fang terdiam sejenak untuk melihat Boboiboy membelalakkan kedua manik sewarna cokelat miliknya. Sebuah senyum yang terkesan sedih tersungging di wajah oriental Fang, sebelum ia menjawab, "Dan aku juga mencintaimu."

_Sepuluh,_

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku hanya orang lewat."

"…. Begitukah? Sampai jumpa lagi nanti, kalau begitu."

Fang harus belajar untuk menahan air matanya, mulai sekarang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FIN.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

IH TUH KAN ABAL HALO READERS SAYA JUGA BINGUNG SAYA NULIS APAAN /YHE

Cuma lagi baper aja ini sumpah hahahaha. Makasih udah mau baca sampai sini, ya. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian, people! Sampaikan kritik dan saran lewat review, ya! Atau kalau males ya klik fav atau follow aja. Tapi kalo jadi pembaca diem juga gapapa kok, saya seneng maish ada yang mau baca uvu

TAU GA SIH BBFANG ITU UDAH OTP DARI AWAL BANGET SUMPAH APAAN ITU PAS ADA EJO JO FANG DOANG YANG DISELAMATIN KAN SKANDAL BANGET KAN KAN KAN /UDAH

Maaf saya jadi kumat huhuhuhu  
Sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan! 


End file.
